Emerge
by akiyasuuchiha
Summary: Jack sees the one person he thought he'd never see again, but his brutality and pride take over. JackxRalph RalphxJack.


Jack Merridew stood still by the building, watching intently the thing he thought he'd never see again. Ralph. His hair was shorter than the last time Jack had seen him, and his undereye was layered with black circles. He watched as anther boy came out of a book store and handed a bag to Ralph, both smiling at each other. Jack looked away in mild disgust. When he looked back he saw Ralph eying him, a frightened and paranoid look on his face. Jack couldn't help but smirk as Ralph's eyes widened, realizing it was in fact the great Merridew. Jack walked towards him quickly and smiled a fake friendly smile.

"Ralph. It's been forever! How've you been?" He chuckled a little at Ralph's speechless look. That soon turned to an angered look.

"Jack. It's been a year, and I'd rather never see you again." The other boy looked confused and worried, Jack noticed him fidgiting with his fingers.

"Aw, how hurtful. You know, you always were a pussy." Jack grinned brodly at Ralph's half-terrified-half-indignit look. His eyebrwos were knitted together in a way that could be mistaken for fear.

"Leave me alone Jack." Ralph grabbed his friends arm, but Jack swooped around, blocking them.

"You've gotten bigger, Ralphy. How's the piglet?" Hack laughed at the horrified expression Ralph gave off. He ran a hair threw his fair hair and keep his eyes focused on the ground. "I mean, Piggy. I can't remember all of these God forsaken names!"

"S-stop it Jack!" Ralph's voice was merely a whisper. He kept a hand on his head, fingers kneading threw his hair. The other boy looked from Jack to Ralph, not knowing what to do.

"Um, we have to go now. Sorry." The boy turned to leave with Ralph, but Jack grabbed Ralph's arm.

"But Ralphy, we have so much to catch up on. From one murderer to another." The other boys eyes lit up, surprised and scared. "Oh, he hasn't told you? He's such an... an animal! Just like Roger and I."

Jack pulled Ralph towards him, jerking the tiny in comparison to Jack's body into Jacks own body. Ralph let out a muffled squeal.

"Let me go!" He struggled to get free and Jack was worried someone might get the worng idea. He started running, leaving the other boy behind and pulling Ralph to try and keep up, all the while Ralph yelling in protest. He bumped into a thousand people before reaching his destination, a small stretch of woods. "J-jack!" Ralph's breathing was heavy and came out in raspy bellows.

"I just," He began, stopping to catch his own breath. "I just needed to talk to you." Jack said with what sounded like sincerity in his voice. He let go of Ralph's arm and pressed his body against Ralph's. "I missed you." He whispered lucidly in the other's ear. He ran his fingers threw the fair hair, fiddling with it. Ralph looked about ready to cry and pink showed through his pale cheeks.

"J-jack." It was also a whisper, although Jack highly doubted it was meant to be.

"Shhh. Jack shushed him and brought his own lips down to met the others. Ralph moaned in protest and kicked Jack in the shin, who pulled away and shouted "Fuck" angerily. Ralph, aout ready to bolt, was surprised by a punch to the face, and he felt his cheek burn with pain. He didn't have time to hit back, Jack kicked his stomach, hard. It sent him flying into the tree, making a struggled sound as his back connected with the hard bark.

"S-stop it!" Ralph yelled, craddling his stomach. Jack grabbed a handful of fair hair.

"Apologize." He said, his face close enough that Ralph could feel his hot breath. He forced himself not to close his eyes or look away, pride washing away with every breath.

"Sorry." He muttered.

"I can't hear you." Jack sing-songed.

"S-Sorry..." Ralph replied a little louder. Jack let go off the hair harshly, making Ralph's head jerk and bump into the tree. Once again Jack pressed his body into Ralph's, this time Ralph let him kiss him in fear Jack would hurt, or worse kill, him. Jack worked his tongue into Ralph's mouth, exploring over his teeth and tongue. Ralph shut his eyes tight and began counting in his head, something he often did now to distract himself from something he didn't like. He felt a hot tear roll down his cheek and himself being thrown into the past, the island, the scar, the bathing pool. Piggy. Simon. He couldn't stop the oncoming tears. Jack chuckled and brought his lips away from Ralph's thin, pale ones.

"You, the Great Chief, crying? Why I'd never!" Jack's laughing got louder until he abrubitly stopped and dropped kissed down Ralphs neck. He sucked at the pale skin, only needing to suck for a few seconds to leave marks. Ralph stiffled a moan and sniffled.

"S-stop Jack, please." He pleaded. Jack ignored him and began fiddling with his belt buckle until it was slid off. Ralph jerk at realization when he felt a hand slide past his boxers and fondle him.

"Protesting? Look at how hard you are. You really are an animal!" Jack laughed, a sound that Ralph was getting quite sick of.

They both stopped when they heard leaves rustling, Ralph's pants and boxers at his ankles and Jack's finger's holding the length.

"Ralph? Ralph, where are- " The boy's eyes widened, innocent and dumbstruck. He stared for a moment, then turned and ran. Jack laughed hysterically, Ralph felt like he was going to cry again.

"Oh, this outta be good! How'll you explain this to him?" Jack began stroking, fastening with every delicate stroke. Ralph whimpered and moaned and Jack felt himself being turned on more. He quickly unfastened his own jeans and took both cocks in his hand. Ralph fisted Jack's shirt, his knuckles whitening at the force of the shirt being fisted. They groaned as they came. Jack licked brought his fingers to Ralph's mouth.

"Lick it, or it'll be a raw fuck." Ralph, unwillingly, took both fingers in his mouth, being sure to wet them both. Jack replaced them with his mouth, his finger trailing behind Ralph.

Ralph struggled when he felt the fingers go in. He nearly screamed if it hadn't been for Jack's mouth engulfing his. He arched himself into Jack, who pushed in and out faster. Without warning Jack twisted Ralph's body to where he was facing the tree and intruded his hole.

"So small. And here I'd thought and you that little boy had been fucking." Jack grunted as he pushed in and out. Ralph cried, moaned, and semi-screamed. The pain was more that anything he had ever felt, but the pleasure...

It took what seemed like an eternity for Jack to cum, and as he did so Ralph tightened and came himself. He cried out as he did so. Jack pulled out, putting on his pants and leaving Ralph. Ralph slummed down and leaned his back against the tree, pulling his knees up and laying his face in them he sobbed.

When Jack emerged from the woods he whispered, ever so delicate and soothingly:

"I love you." with a pained expression upon his freckled face.


End file.
